(ON HIATUS) Yo-kai Watch Nate and Katie's adventures
by Son-nylon112
Summary: two weeks after the Yo-kai dracunyan invaded springdale on Halloween everyone lost theirs memories on what happened on Halloween everyone but Katie. Now Katie joins Nate on his Yo-kai adventures with her new Yo-kai Watch and soon Nate and Katie devolop feelings for each other but can they stop a great evil coming to destroy both the human world and the Yo-kai world
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm son-nylon112 and this is Yo-kai Watch Nate and Katie's adventures. But before we start the story this chapter will introduce the main characters of the story some of them are my own OCs and I will add a list of characters in each chapter. Also you guys are available to send me your own OCs if you want. Now let's introduce the main characters.

Main Characters List:

Nate Adams

Katie Forester

Inaho Misora

Whisper

Jibanyan

Frostina

Komasan

USApyon

Nylon ( my OC )

Shadow Venoct

Hidabat

Komajiro

Alright now that you guys know who the main characters are I'll work on the next chapter please send in your own OCs for me. See you guys later.


	2. chapter 2 the adventures begin

Hey guys! this is the next chapter of Yo-kai Watch Nate and Katie's adventures here are some tips about the story you should know: for each chapter a character from the story will introduce a chapter and I'd like to thank Muk854 for sending me his own OC and I'll try to think of a chapter for it and I hope you guys will send me some OCs too but not only Yo-kai I need Yo-kai watch holders too. Alright now thats out of the way let begin the story.

characters in this chapter:

Nate Adams

Katie Forester

Whisper

Jibanyan

Nylon (OC)

Frostina

villians in this chapter:

Damona

Snee

Dark Kyobi

Badude

Katie laid in bed and all she can think about is how much trouble Nate goes through just to protect his friends and everyone in springdale including herself from Yo-kai. "I know that Nate's got whisper and jibanyan to help him, but I don't think that's going to be enough for Nate to protect springdale". Katie thought, she always thought Nate was average and soon developed feeling for him, but ever since he told her, bear, and eddie about Yo-kai she's been worried about him. "Nate may have a lot of Yo-kai friends but it's only a matter of time before he gets hurt or worse." Katie thought about what to do to help Nate and then when she closed her eyes she thought of something. "that's it" Katie said as she got out of bed and rushed downstairs "hey mom, I'm going over to Nate's house." "alright dear, have fun with your boyfriend." katie's mom said causing katie to blush in a light shade of pink. "mom he's not my boyfriend! we're just friends!" katie shouts in embarrassment "alright dear, go on to your boyfriend's house" katie's mom joked with a giggled. "mom." katie said embarrassed as she went out the door and walk to nate's house.

(Nate's house)

Nate was in bed thinking about katie ever since he told her his secret "hey, whisper." nate said as his yo-kai butler floated towards him "what is it nate?" whisper asked "what am I going to do about katie?" nate asked "now that she knows about you, jibanyan, and my, i don't know what to do." "you shouldn't worry so much, nate." said a voice which caused whisper to look around and soon saw a tall, muscular young man with calm facial features, he has messy spiked brown hair and wears a bright orange kanji-less gi and he dons a black undershirt with matching belt, fingerless gloves and boots that have yellow laces. "What do you mean Nylon?"

Yo-Kai: Nylon

Tribe: Brave

"I mean she's your friend nate and if I know you she'll be there for you whenever you need her." nylon said with a incouraging smile. "thanks nylon." nate said, he then heared his mom call him "nate your friend katie is here." nate's mom said "tell to come upstairs." nate said in response, soon nate's mom told katie to go upstairs, which she did and opened the door to nate's room to see nate, whisper, jibanyan, and nylon. "hey nate." katie said to nate "hey katie." nate said in response "why did you come over?" nate asked "I wanted to talk about you." katie said which caused nate to wonder why "ever since you since you told me about how you protected me and everyone in springdale from yo kai I've been really worried about you and I want help you with yo kai, if that's okay with you. katie explained "of course it's okay." nate said in excitement "I'll teach you everything you need to know about yo kai, no problem." nate said "thanks, nate." katie said happily with a little blush "first we're going to need get katie a yo kai watch then she'll be able see yo kai." jibanyan said "i like that idea." a voice said "thank you -- what who said that?" jibanyan asked suprised. Nate then pressed the button on the side of his yo kai watch which activated a flash light from the yo kai watch and look around the room until the light revealing a pale-skinned girl with cyan eyes with a small amount of dull, dark blue hair with gray-blue tips visible under her cape's hood; which is ice-blue with white bubbly texture so far down. She wears a blue kimono with a white band and yellow boots. "whisper, who's that yo kai?" nate asked his yo kai butler "oh, that yo kai is... uh." whisper said as he scrambled through the spookpedia on his yo kai pad "oh, that yo kai is frostina." whisper said "frostina is shy as she lacks control over her ice powers, she is the yo kai that can cause you to be cold even if it's hot or warm." whisper explained by reading it from the yo kai pad. "does he always use that pad to look them up?" katie asked with a sweat drop "you have no idea." said nate, jibanyan, and nylon. "if frostina is here that means she must of follow katie all the way here." explained nylon "but, why would you do that?" jibanyan asked frostina "because I what to be her yo kai partner." said frostina which suprised everyone "I really like people who want to help their friends and will be there when they need them, I'm hoping it's okay if we can be friends and partners." frostina explained "of course it's okay." katie said "I hope we'll be great friends, frostina." katie said happily "thanks you, katie and here take these." frostina said as she held up her yo kai medal and a pink pocket watch, complete with a light blue strap, emblazoned with heart patterns. "it's her yo kai medal and-huh, is that a yo kai watch?" nylon asked suprised along with everyone else suprised to see that frostina had a yo kai watch. "This yo kai watch is for you, katie." frostina said as she gave katie the yo kai watch "thanks, frostina." katie said as she put the yo kai watch around her neck "now that katie has a yo kai watch she can now see and befriend yo kai." whisper said "alright, let's get our yo kai adventures started!" nylon said in excitement as he threw his fist in the air "yeah!" everyone said in excitement as they threw their fist in the air as well

(in the bowels of the Yo Kai World)

"Come forth my faithful yo kai servants!" said a evil yo kai, a pale-skinned girl with bright purple eyes, she has long dark purple hair with indigo tips, pulled into a ponytail with a black glacial clips, she wears a black robe with gray snow print on the bottom edges and a dark pink band that goes around the waist with a bow on the back, she also wears toed sandals are black with raspberry-hued straps. Three yo kai appeared in front of the female yo kai.

One of them had green skin and pointy ears, and a large pale orange pompadour. Also wears orange tinted glasses, a black vest with yellow lining, purple pants, gets shoes and has badages wrapped in his wrist, waist and his pompadour. He carries a bat with nails on it and holds a leaf in his mouth.

Another one was a silver fox with nine tails and very long, dark purple claws. He has pale violet eyes and light blue facial markings. His inner-ear is dark indigo and grape. his wrist, lower body, tip of his tails, fur around his neck, and ear-tips are dark grey. Attached to the fur of his neck are four thin, long curled strands of milk-blue. He is seen holding a bright violet and indigo flames.

The last one was a humaniod yo kai with glowing golden yellow eyes and aa stoic expression on his eyes. He wears a large kasa hat with several talisman sticked to the edges and a large light teal wisp on the top, a ragged cloak in shades of purple, dull magenta, and black, and white wrappings on his right arm. he also weilds the cursed blade, which has a artic teal jagged blade and black hilt.

"Snee, dark kyubi, badude, there are two humans who possess the yo kai watch, i want you to find them and destroy them both and bring me their yo kai watches, understood?" said the evil girl yo kai.

"Yes, master damona." said the three yo kai.

"Soon i will have the yo kai watches and i will use their power to destroy both the human world and the yo kai world!!!" said damona with an evil chuckle.

Alright I'm done with this chapter, sorry it took so long guys, i was pretty busy study for my school final exams. Now let's me give you guys tips about this story, the first one is that nylon is my dragon ball z OC and i know the way I introduce frostina was pretty lame, because I still getting used to typing stories i would really like you guys to send me some tips on making a story on the computer, phone, or tablet along with OCsOCs and I'll start working on the next chapter. That's all I need to say. See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3 Komasan, Komajiro, Sailornyan

Hello everyone, I am Whisper and this is a new chapter of Yo-Kai Watch Nate and Katie's adventures, now Son-Nylon112 will be here any minute so--. **Hey Whisper.** Whisper: aaahh! sheesh don't appear like that. **Sorry I just really like using my instant transmission to get to places fast, hehe.** **Anyway, sorry it took me a while since I updated this story, My step-brother came over and we've been hanging out and I was work on the first chapter of one of my fanfictions, but know I'm working on more chapters of this story** **and the first few chapters will be about the yo kai katie befriended of my choice, but you guys are free to send me some ideas of yo kai or your yo kai OCs you want katie to befriend, alright now let start the story.**

Katie woke up from bed and was getting dressed to meet nate at gourd park, she soon got dressed and went downstairs with frostina following her.

"Mom I going to gourd park to meet my friend nate." katie told her mom as she took a peice of toast from a plate "alright dear, have fun with your boyfriend." said mrs. forester "mom we're just friends." katie said as she went out the door, she got on her bike and rode to gourd park.

"Hey katie, why does your mom call nate your boyfriend?" asked frostina, who was floating beside katie "she always thinks that, because every since I first meet nate, she always thinks of him as my boyfriend." katie said blushing a little "huh? hey katie, do you--" "hey katie, frostina over here!" frostina was cut off by nate calling to them from gourd park. "oh hey, nate" katie said back to nate. Katie then parked her bike and then walk down the hill to meet nate, whisper, jibanyan, and nylon.

"So, nate what did you want to talk about?" katie asked "you'll see." nate said as he input a yo kai medal into his yo-kai watch.

 **Summoning Charming**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla, walla**

 **Dance, dance**

 **Charming**!

 **Komasan and Komajiro!**

Two yo-kai appeared, one of them was a komainu more closely resembling a shiba inu with long, blue feiry eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. He has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries a green furoshiki (wrapping cloth used to store and carry items) with a white spiral pattern wrapped around his shoulders and wears a green sling pouch to store extra things.

The other one is also a komainu who more closely resembles a shiba inu. His fur is ochre-colored with a cream patch around his muzzle and stomach; his inner-ears and tails are a darker shade of ochre. He has light blue eyes and brown swirls on his cheeks and hips. Similar to the first yo kai who is his brother, he has long, brown, flaming eyebrows which resemble Hitodama flames. He also carries a blue pouch adorned with a swirl pattern.

Yo-Kai: Komasan

Tribe: Charming

Yo-Kai: Komajiro

Tribe: Charming

"Katie, meet komasan and his brother komajiro, they came over to my house for help." nate explained "our home was taken by some people, so now we have no home." komasan explained "oh, I have an idea, why don't you stay at my house." katie said "that's a great idea katie." frostina said happily, soon komasan started blush looking at her.

"Brother, you look like your in love." komajiro said which suprised everyone "don't tell me komasan has a crush on frostina." nylon said "what do you know, frostina you got a secret admirer." katie said causing frostina to blush.

"So nate is komasan and komajiro all you wanted to talk about?" katie asked "not quite, there have been rumors about a dark shadow coming from an abandoned sail boat on the far left side of the lake." nate explained pointing to the abandoned sail boat on the far side of the lake "my best guess is that it could be a yo-kai, which means we need to check it out." nylon explained "right!" everyone said as they walked towards the abandoned sail boat.

A couple minutes later, they reach the abandoned sail boat. "So this is the abandoned sail boat people have been talking about, I've heared that they hear moaning when they get close enough to the boat before they see the dark shadow." nylon said causing komasan, komajiro, and frostina to become pale and shiver in fear, katie noticed and picked up komasan and held him in her arms "don't be afraid, just stay close to me." katie said "okay." said komasan, komajiro, and frostina, everyone walked a little closer to the abandoned sail boat until they heard moaning "you hear that?" frostina said with fear in her voice "it's probably just the wind" whisper said "that definitely a yo-kai." nate said "my thoughts exactly." katie said.

"Please this is another case of you blaming everything on yo-kai. Obviously the moaning is the wind and the dark shadow is obviously peoples imagination," whisper said.

"3...2...1," jibanyan counted. as soon as he finished the moaning started to become louder.

"That actually worked. Jibanyan how did you do that?" frostina asked.

"Nyate always blames everything strange on yo-kai and whisper always says he being paranoid." jibanyan stated.

"And everytime nate finds a yo kai, whisper pretends he didn't say nate was being paranoid and pretends he knows what yo kai it is when he's actually looking them up with his yo-kai pad." nylon finished.

"What a minute, do you guys hear that?" katie said as she heard words coming from the moaning.

"Leave this place! Turn around nyow! Nyever come back!" said a voice they heard from the moaning.

"Ok this is weird, the way that voice speaks, it's exactly the same way jibanyan talks. So that means we're dealing with another cat yo-kai," nate said, soon a dark shadow appeared which caused frostina and komajiro to hide behind katie.

Nate and Katie shined their yo-kai watches at the dark shadow to reveal a cat yo-kai like jibanyan but it had its differences. instead of red, its fur was pink with the exception of her face which was white. Its nose was peach, matching the color of her blushing cheeks and its twin tails were blue in the shape of droplets. The most notable difference was that it was wearing a sailor suit with a red ribbon on its neck.

"Who's that yo-kai? It looks similar to jibanyan," nate asked.

"That yo-kai is--uh--um..." whisper said as he was scrolling through the spookpedia on his yo-kai pad.

"That's the yo-kai sailornyan." nylon said catching everyones attention "she's another cat yo-kai. She may seem nice and kind, but sometimes she can boss people around as if she's the captain, but she only does it because she cares about her crew." nylon explained.

"Wow, guess nylon knows a bit about yo-kai." katie said "but why would you scare people who come to this abandoned sail boat?" katie asked.

"Why should I tell you, it doesn't concern you." sailornyan stated.

"I might know someone who can make you talk. Katie would you like to do the honors." nate said as he handed katie a medal

"Sure thing nate, besides I wanted to see how you think of my summoning chant." katie said as she flipped the medal into the air.

"Let's go my friend. Calling Tattletell! Yo-Kai medal, let's go!"

 **Summoning, Mysterious**

 **A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga!**

 **Boogie Woggie!**

 **Cling clang delirious!**

 **Mysterious!**

 **Tattletell!**

Tattletell?" ("Why did you summon me katie, I didn't give you my medal?")

"Long story tattletell, for now we need you to make sailornyan tell us why she's scaring people." nate explained.

"Tattletell!" ("On it!")

Tattletell went ahead and attached herself onto sailornyan's chin, having her emit a small purple glow around her.

"You really want to know why I'm doing all of this, it's because of Sarah." sailornyan said looking depressed.

"When I was alive, my owner Sarah and I played together all the time. She was an extremely kind person and she really cared for me. But the one thing she loved the most was sailing, it was her life. This sailboat was the same one her parents got her for her birthday, we used to sail the lake all the time. But as fate would have it, our happy times would come to an end." she continued. "There were a group of bullies that hated Sarah with their life. They just enjoyed teasing her and ruining her life, they rotten to the core. One day they saw Sarah and me on one of our usaully sailings and that was when it all started. As soon as we docked the boat, they appeared out of nowhere and started to tear it to peices." everyone gasped when they heard that part of her story.

"Sarah just couldn't stand it and tried to stop them with no success. If it wasn't for her dad coming and scaring them away, this ship wouldn't be here. Still sarah was heartbroken, this boat was her passion and she just saw it being torn apart." sailornyan started to tear up as she continued on. "Eventually time flew by and I passed away only to be reborn as a yo-kai. Seeing that I had a second chance in life, I dedicated it to protect this boat from getting hurt anymore. For sarah." she finished.

Everyone just stood there in shock on what they just heard. Eventually the silence was broken when katie spoke up, "Wow, that's really sad. But you can't hold on to the past, you need to learn to let go."

"What do you knyow! You weren't there when they destroyed something she held dear. I just stood there and watch it all happen, I could've done something to to stop them." sailornyan said.

"So that's the case, you blame yourself for what happened. Look it wasn't your fault, what could you have done." katie said trying to calm her down.

"You didn't see her face; it was the worst thing I could see. I didn't want to see her like that." sailornyan said. Her ears then stood up when she heard someone coming. "Someone's coming, hide and let do what I can."

They hid behind a tree while sailornyan stood her ground ready to get rid of the trespassers. When the person came out, sailornyan's eyes widened when she saw who it really was. It was a girl who looked 16 years old. Her hair was pink red and was curled up in a pony tail and was wearing a a school uniform. ( **A/N: it's the same as the uniform hungramps granddaughter wore when he saw her again**.)

"Sarah." sailornyan said.

She was accompanied by another girl who looked confused on what they were doing, "Sarah, what are we doing here?"

"I'm just here to look at something from old times." sarah said while walking towards the boat. "You see, this boat was a gift to me from my mom and dad when I was little. I used to sail this lake all the time with my cat, it was the best time we had together. Then some bullies came along and tore it apart, I was heartbroken at first but over time I had to let go. Now I come here to remember all the good times that I had back then."

"Really, this must be special to you then." her friend said.

"More than anything in the whole world, come on let's go home." sarah said as they left.

Nate, Katie and everyone left from where they were hiding to see sailornyan with tears in her eyes. "She moved on, she saw her most prized possession get destroyed and she moved on." she said as she turned towards the humans. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I thought this was what she wanted, and I hope you will forgive me."

"Hey it's ok, I'm sure she would have proud of all you done to protect something close to her." katie said.

To katie's suprise, sailornyan started to glow and had summoned two medals that were given to nate and katie. "I won't cause anyone anymore more trouble here, I'm going to go on and see what happens from here. I'll see you guys later." sailornyan said as she began to walk away.

"Well katie, how was your first day with yo-kai like?" nate asked.

"It was amazing, I can't wait to see what else will happen." katie said with a smile.

"Tattletell." ("Hey katie.")

She turned around to see tattletell coming towards her.

"Tattletell." ("Since your nate's friend, then your my friend as well, so here's my yo-kai medal.")

She then handed katie her medal, "thanks tattletell." "Hey nate, do you think we'll see sailornyan again?" she asked

"Of course, besides you can always summon her with her yo-kai medal." nate replied.

2 hours later*

At katie house, she had arrived at her house with frostina, komasan, and komajiro. But unknowed to them a mysterious yo-kai figure was watching them.

Katie, Frostina, Komasan, and Komajiro: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did we meet today?

Katie: Komasan, Komajiro, Sailornyan, and Tattletell.

Komasan: Ah'm so happy that ya let me and my brother live with ya.

Frostina: Komasan, Komajiro, and Sailornyan are part of the charming tribe while Tattletell is part of the mysterious tribe. Komasan and Komajiro are country bumkins but Sailornyan may come off a bit rough.

Sailornyan: it's my job to make sure my crew are in perfect condition.

Frostina: You do realize that you're not the captain right.

Sailornyan: What was that?! *Starts to chase Frostina around the room*

Katie: See you next time!

 **And that is the third chapter of this story. Hope you guys liked it and I also want to apologize for the long wait.**

Whisper: And now we have a questions on our minds.

 **Right, like who was the yo-kai that was watching katie. The answer is in the next chapter and I'll be working on it.**

 **See you guys later!**


	4. chapter 4 Yo-Kai Shadow Venoct

Hey everyone It's me, Jibanyan and I'm here with Son-Nylon112 and this is the next chapter of Yo-Kai Watch Nate and Katie's Adventures

 **That's right, and this chapter will answer the question from the previous chapter, we'll find out who was that** **mysterious** **yo-kai watching katie and there are some things I want to tell you guys at the end of this chapter.** **Now that that's out of the way lets begin the chapter. Enjoy!**

Katie was sitting on the couch in the living room of her house watching TV with Frostina, Komasan, and Komajiro while katie's mom was washing the dishes, but Katie had no idea what adventure was going to happen today. **(A/N: Sorry if this isn't a good start it was all I could think of** **and I want to talk to you about it at the end of the chapter.)**

Suddenly, the house phone rang and Katie picked it up and answer. "Hello?" Katie said into the phone.

"Hey katie, it's Nate." Nate said into the phone at his house "I like to ask you something."

"Alright, what is it?" Katie asked.

"Would you like to go on a little walk with me today?" Nate asked with a little blush on his face.

"I'd love to, Nate." Katie said in excitement with a little blush on her face.

"Alright, meet me at triangle park in 32 minutes." Nate said.

"Okay, see you there, Nate." Katie said before she hung up the phone.

"Hey mom, I going on a walk with Nate, I'll be back later." Katie said to her mom as she headed to the door with Frostina, Komasan, and Komajiro following her.

"Alright dear, have fun with your boyfriend." Katie's mom teased.

"Mom, we're just friends." Katie said with a little blush on her face as she went out the door with Frostina, Komasan, and Komajiro.

(Triangle Park)

Nate was waiting for Katie with Whisper, Jibanyan, and Nylon.

"Hey, Nate why did you want to go on a walk with Katie?" asked Whisper.

"I just wanted to hang out with her and talk with her." Nate said blushing a little, which Nylon noticed.

"Wait a minute, Nate do you--" "Hey Nate." Nylon was cut off by Katie, Frostina, Komasan, and Komajiro coming up towards them.

"Hey, Katie, you ready to for our walk?" asked Nate

"Sure am." said Katie with a happy smile and a little bright pink blush.

Unknowed to them a mysterious figure was watching them from above.

(an hour and a half later)

Nate, Katie, and their Yo-Kai friends we're taking their walk and Nate and Katie were talking to each other. **(Sorry I couldn't think of of a way to start this part.)**

"Hey Nate, do you remember when I used to think that you were average?" Katie asked embarrased.

"Yeah, but that was before you knew I had the Yo-Kai Watch, that was when I wanted to show you guys that I'm not just an average boy." Nate said.

"Yeah, but when I call you average I always think I'm was average like you and I wondered what's truly special about you." Katie said with a little bright pink blush.

Nate then started holding Katie's hand with a little bright pink blush on his face. Katie then noticed this and start to blush.

"I guess both of us are special." Nate said with a happy smile and a little bright pink blush on his face.

Katie then smiled back at him with a happy smile and a little bright pink blush on her face.

Meanwhile with Nate and Katie's Yo-Kai freinds.

"Aw, that's sweet." Nate said.

"What are ya'll yabbering about?" Komasan asked

"Well, ever since Katie got a Yo-Kai Watch she has developed feelings towards Nate and they both don't realize that they like each other." Whisper explained.

"Well, why don't we just tell them?" Frostina asked as she motioned towards Nate and Katie. She was however stopped by Whisper and Jibanyan, "we can't, it's best if they realize it themselves." Nylon said.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Nate, Katie, and their Yo-kai friends suprising them. it was a dark gray figure with long pale gray-white hair that covers most of his face. A small amount is pulled into a ponytail held with a dark blue band. He has a single visible red eye with the white portion black. He wears a blue outfit with a dark blue material around the waist held with a goldenrod band. The lower leg is covered by dark blue material to match his fingerless gloves, while the toed-sandals are black. Around his neck is a scarf of black with the tails resembling dragon heads.

"Who's that Yo-kai? It looks similar to Venoct," Katie asked.

"Oh I know him, he's--um--uh..." Whisper said as he was scrolling through the Yo-Kai wiki on his Yo-Kai pad. **(Changed it to Yo-Kai wiki if that's okay with you guys.)**

"That's Shadow Venoct." Nylon said catching everyones attention.

Yo-Kai: Shadow Venoct

Tribe: Slippery

"He's the Yo-Kai that can make people disappear but only if he wants them to. He's also a scary Yo-Kai and he's also the Yo-Kai Venoct's shadow." Nylon explained.

"Why are you here?" Katie asked

"I came tell you about a great evil that is upon us." Shadow Venoct explained suprising everyone.

"If you want to know about the great evil then meet me at the sacred tree on top of Mt. Wildwood." Shadow Venoct said as he flew towards Mt. Wildwood.

Everyone was silent for a moment til Katie spoke up.

"Let's go." Katie said as she started to walk to the direction of Mt. Wildwood.

"Right." everyone said as they started to walk to the direction of Mt. Wildwood along with Katie.

(a couple of minutes later)

Katie, Nate, and their Yo-Kai friends made it to the sacred tree to meet with Shadow Venoct. Nate looked around the the sacred tree.

"This was where I meet Whisper." Nate said.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Nate said.

"Alright, Shadow Venoct, what is this great evil you were talking?" Nylon asked.

"The great evil is the darkness queen known Damona." Shadow Venoct said which shocked Frostina and suprised everyone.

"Let me explain." Shadow Venoct said.

"260 years ago before lord enma or any of ancestors ruled the Yo-Kai world there was a evil queen, Damona who ruled the Yo-Kai world with cruelty and power, she turned Yo-Kai into her very own slaves and if they ever dissapoint or disobey her, she would toture them or worse... Destroy them." Shadow Venoct said shocking everyone.

"B-but that's impossible, Yo-Kai can't be destroyed." Whisper said with fear in his voice.

"You are correct, but Damona had a forbidden soultimate." Shadow Venoct said.

"Forbidden soultimate?" Komasan asked.

"Yes, she uses this soultimate to destroy the Yo-Kai's core energy." Shadow Venoct.

"Core energy?" Katie asked.

"Core energy is the life force of Yo-Kai." Shadow Venoct explained "If a Yo-Kai's core energy is altered in any way the Yo-Kai's very existest is destroyed."

Nate, Katie, Whisper, Jibanyan, Nylon, and Komajiro were shocked after hearing this, but Frostina and Komasan were shocked the most.

"Now let's get back to the story, Yo-Kai from all over joined together as a rebellion against Damona, It was a long battle, many Yo-Kai lost their lives in the process, but eventually Damona was defeated and was sealed never to be seen again." Shadow Venoct explained.

"Until she broke free." Nylon said.

"Yes, this is why Lord Enma entrusted the Yo-Kai Watches with you two and the others." Shadow Venoct said.

"Others?" Nate asked in confusion.

"Yes, Their are two other Yo-Kai Watch holders like you two, I don't know their names but I know they will help you." Shadow Venoct said "But before you leave theirs something I want to give you something."

Shadow walked over to Katie and gave her his Yo-Kai Medal.

"I will always be by your side." Shadow Venoct said.

"Does that mean your gonna live with me." Katie asked.

"Yes I will see at your house." Shadow Venoct said as he flew in the direction of Katie's house.

Unbeknowed to the Yo-Kai Watch holder there were two mysterious figures in a tree.

"So Shadow Venoct told huh, that's good, now they know what's coming, Let's go, Omni." said the first mysterious figure.

"okay." the now named mysterious figure, Omni said as he and the first mysterious figure as they dissappeared.

(A couple of minutes later)

Nate, Katie, and their Yo-Kai friends were walking back home.

"What a day." Katie said.

"No kidding, not only did we meet Shadow Venoct, We got the Dark Queen, Damona to deal with." Nylon said

"Hey Katie." Nate said as he stop walking.

"What is it Nate?" Katie asked.

Nate soon walked up to Katie and kissed her on the lips caused both of them to blush, shocking Katie and their Yo-Kai except Nylon who giggled.

Soon Nate and Katie let go of each other both blushing.

"Bye Katie." Nate said as he walked to his house with his Yo-Kai.

"Bye Nate." Katie said with a bright pink blush on her face.

 **Alright finally done with this chapter, hey guys few tips. I like you guys to send me ideas for new chapters and Yo-Kai OCs and ideas of what Yo-Kai Katie should meet but, until then see you next time.**

jibanyan: Nya!


	5. Nate and Katie's Yo-Kai Review

**Welcome! everybody and this a Yo-Kai Review! *Sign with Yo-Kai Review on it***

 **Today we're reviewing Nate and Katie's Yo-Kai. Sorry if this isn't a new chapter of the story but the next one will. Plus this will review the Yo-Kai that are by Nate and Katie's side. Now let's review some Yo-Kai. *Crowd gets excited***

 **Nate, will you do the honors to review your Yo-Kai?**

Nate: Sure.

 **but first I forgot to add that there are new species of Yo-Kai appearing and that Nylon is one of them in the last Chapter and this is the reason why I need your own Yo-Kai Watch OCs but for now on with the show.**

Nate: alright, lets see the Yo-Kai that are always by my side are... Whisper, Jibanyan, Nylon, and Hidabat. ***pictures, information and list of soultimates of Whisper (Whisper doesn't have any soultimates), Jibanyan, Nylon, and Hidabat appear on screen***

 **Yo-kai: Jibanyan**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Soultimates:**

 **1\. Paws of Fury**

 **2\. Knyaight**

 **3\. Nyext**

 **4\. Vic** **tory**

 **Yo-Kai: Nylon**

 **Tribe: Brave**

 **Soultimates:**

 **1\. Tunnel Slash**

 **2.** **Energy-Enhanced Rush**

 **Yo-Kai: Hidabat**

 **Tribe: Shady**

 **Soultimate:** **Hidabat Harmony**

 **Alright, now we about your Yo-Kai Nate, Katie lets see your Yo-Kai**

Katie: Alright, the Yo-Kai by my side are Frostina, Komasan, Komajiro, and Shadow Venoct. ***pictures, information, and list soultimates of Frostina, Komasan, Komajiro, and Shadow Venoct appear on screen***

 **Yo-Kai: Frostina**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Soultimate: Snow Sherbet**

 **Yo-Kai: Komasan**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Soultimate: Spirit Dance**

 **Yo-Kai: Komajiro**

 **Tribe: Charming**

 **Soultimate:** **Wild Zaps**

 **Yo-Kai: Shadow Venoct** **Tribe: Slippery** **Soultimate: Shadow Snake** **Alright, now we all the information about the Yo-Kai by Nate and Katie's side, I still want to apologize for this not being a new chapter of the story, and by the way Muk854 have you decided what your gonna do with Yo-Kai Journey and what your gonna do with Crafter Z? hey don't forget to send me new ideas for new chapters and Yo-Kai OCs until then, See you next time**


	6. Answering Review Questions Time

**Hello everyone. Today I'm answering some questions from one of my reviews also some of the question I don't want to answer so I'm going to answer a few of them. Lets get started!**

From: a guest

 **Question 1:** OC: Nudrop. How would Nate feel if Nudrop was possessing his mother, Lily?

 **Answer: (little tip if you want to know who Nudrop is check out the review on my fanfiction.) Well I think Nate would feel embarassed and grossed out because if his mom becomes a Nudist she will humiliate him and her family**

 **Question 2:** what would Katie's mother, Rebecca, say if someone told her, "Mrs. Forester, I can tell that by your looks I've hardly witnessed someone's mother being so sweet, delicious, cute and beautiful?"

 **Answer: I think she would say "your so sweet." while Katie would freak out.**

 **Final Question:** How would you feel about a Yo-Kai Watch and Pokemon crossover video game?

 **Answer: I** **think we can all agree that that would be amazing among Pokemon and Yo-Kai Watch games**

 **Alright, that's all the questions I'll be answering today. Don't forget to send me your Yo-Kai Watch OCs and ideas of for new chapters. See you later!**


	7. Special Annoucement

**Hey guys, I have a few annoucements to say. One, I'm sorry I haven't been posting next chapters of this story I've been focus** **ing on school and homework and I'm taking a little break from this story, not giving up on the story I'm just going to work on some other fanfiction ideas I thought of** , **for example Heroes of the light a Super Smash Bros fanfiction series I'll post my upcoming fanfictions and make some upgrades to my profile. before I go I need your opinions of what characters from what game or anime should be in Heroes of the Light but they have to be for kids 8-12. well thats all see you next time**


End file.
